Princess Grace and Angel Alyssa
by wordswontstop
Summary: When Grace falls ill, a little role reversal takes place in the Gibbs household. Rated T. Warning: contains spanking of a minor. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the fourth story in my Alyssa and Grace/NCIS series (Omg. I wrote FOUR freakin' stories! Eep! Yay!) Introducing _Princess Grace and Angel Alyssa_ (sounds like a bit of role reversal, doesn't it?) Hope everyone enjoys! Read and review, people. Read and REVIEW.**

**Love, Rye**

The ending credits of Cinderella rolled down the screen again. It was the third times Gibbs had seen the exact same thing, in the past twelve hours. It was four in the morning, and Grace was sprawled out on the couch and on his lap, asleep. He desperately craved a cup of coffee, but knew that as soon as he moved, she would wake up. Even asleep, she was attentive to his every move.

He pressed the back of his hand lightly to her forehead. Still burning up. The day before, she began complaining of a sore throat, but he had shrugged it off, figuring it was due to her non-stop chattering with everyone she came in contact with. But tonight she had woken him up, tears streaking her face and crying that her throat hurt. He had checked her temperature, and she had a fever of one oh two. Probably strep throat. Gibbs gave her some children's Tylenol (which he already owned, as a precaution) and a liquid medicine specifically made for kids with sore throats he picked up at the drugstore. He planned on taking her to the doctor in the morning, but in the meantime, she was a constant figure by his side.

"Daddy?"

Gibbs re-adjusted slightly and moved the dark curls from around her face. Her blue eyes were half hidden by drooping eyelids. She looked pale. "Hey, princess. How are you feelin'?"

"My throat still hurts." Grace rubbed her eyes and tucked in tighter against him.

"I'm sorry, hun." He said, breaking one of his own rules. "Want some more medicine?"

"Nuh-uh! It tastes icky." She had nearly gagged with the first spoonful of the flavored medicine, then admonished him. He should've already known that she didn't like grape.

"But it makes you feel better."

She thought about this for a moment. "It's not worth it."

He chuckled. "Alright. You don't have to take it right now."

She quieted again and watched twenty more minutes of Cinderella singing as she cleaned floors. Gibbs pondered this. He had never felt like singing as he cleaned floors; never knew anyone who did. Except maybe Alyssa, who, he was discovering, was prone to breaking into song. But surely even she would not sing as she cleaned what other people had dirtied while wearing rags... Disney was a very distorted world.

Then Grace softly interrupted his thoughts. "Daddy?"

"Hmm?" He grumbled.

"When I get all better, can I have a slumber party?"

"A slumber party?"

"Yeah, Daddy. You know! When all of my friends come over and they bring their sleeping bags and we stay up all night long and watch movies and eat popcorn and play games and stuff!" She yawned after ending her emphatic explanation.

Didn't sound much like a slumber party to him. There wouldn't be much slumbering going on.

"Sure, sweetie. Of course. Now go back to sleep." She did, and he prayed that she forgot the idea by morning.

* * *

_Three hours later_

"Alyssa." Jethro lightly shook her shoulder, but she didnt move. "Lyssa." He said, a little louder. Still no response. She was in too deep of a slumber, where Gibbs would liked to have been himself. He had been up nearly all night with Grace, and he was at a definite caffeine shortage. "ALYSSA!"

She jerked awake and rolled over. "Huh?"

"Wake up. You have to get ready for school. Hurry, let's go." She glowered at him mutinously, so he left the room before she threw something at him. Everyone was a bit cranky this morning.

Gibbs was fixing his first cup of coffee for the day when Alyssa finally came into the room, dressed but still looking half asleep. "Morning, Lyssa."

"Shut up." She sat down on a chair and immediatly dropped her head to the table.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry. _Please_ shut up."

"Watch your attitude."

She barely lifted her head to be heard. "How am I supposed to watch my attitude? Attitude is an abstract noun. It is physically impossible for me to 'watch' my attitude."

"Alyssa. Quit it."

"Ugh. Fine." She stood up, angrily made her way to the kitchen to pour herself some cereal. She reached for a cup of coffee, but her hand was promptly swatted away.

"No, you don't get coffee. Girls who sass don't get coffee." She turned and sent him a look that quite clearly said 'bite me', but he held his ground until she backed down. "Are you ready for school?"

"Yes."

"Good, then you can head on out. Gracie isn't coming in today."

"Why not?"

"She's got a sore throat, was up all night with a fever. I'm taking her to the doctor."

Alyssa smiled sardonically. "Uh-huh. Good luck with that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Grace _hates_ doctors. More than I hate..." She looked at him briefly, shut her mouth. "Never mind. Anyway, she's going to throw a royal tantrum."

"Worse than yours?" He asked, grinning cheekily.

"Funny. You laugh now, you just wait." She had paused to slurp some milk from her bowl when her eyes flickered. She had an idea. "Actually, I kind of doubt you can handle her. And, I mean, I know all of her tricks. I could probably be of real help to you, so I should just stay home today. We can tell my teachers I've got what Gracie-"

"No." He cut in firmly.

She sighed, agitated, but agreed. "Fine." She was too tired to argue (much, anyways). "You can deal with Princess Gracie the of the Terrible Temper."

"We'll see about that. Gracie? Ready to go?"

Grace toddled in, still in her pajamas. She wrapped her arms around his leg tight, as if he would run if she loosened her hold. "I dont feel good. I don't wanna go to school today."

"No, I don't quite think you're up for that. I'll take you to the doctor and we can get you better. Now go get dressed, okay?" Alyssa shot him a pointed look from her spot but stayed silent.

"Huh-uh. I don't wanna go to the doctor, neither."

"Why not? He'll make you feel all better so you can go back to school and have that slumber party you want." It wasn't a bribe, per se. Just close to one.

"I'll feel better tomorrow." She released him and pulled herself up into a chair as she spoke, her voice cracking. She cringed in pain and used one arm to grasp her throat. "Ouchie."

"See? The doctor'll fix that right up. So let's go get ready, okay?"

She shook her head. "Doctors are mean."

"That's not true. Some doctors are very nice. And you haven't even met your new doctor yet, so how do you now if he's mean?"

"I don't like doctors."

"Ducky's a doctor." Sort of, he thought. Just a slightly different kind than the one they would be seeing today. "And you like him."

Gracie shook her head again, adamantly. "Nope. Doctors do poke-y things, and they give shots and stuff. I don't wanna go."

He sighed. Guess that was enough of Mister Nice Guy Daddy. Now it was time to be Mean Daddy. He didn't want to, by any means, but Grace was going to see the doctor today whether she liked it or not.

"Grace, that's enough. You're going, and that's final. Get dressed." She didn't move. He was quickly being pushed from Mean Daddy into Drill Sergeant Daddy. His voice grew sterner. "Grace Elizabeth. I'm not going to argue about this with you. Last chance. Go and get dressed." He nodded his head in the direction of the hallway to her room.

Grace pouted noticeably, unused to not getting her way, but went back to her room.

Alyssa turned to Gibbs, eyes wide. "Told ya."

"Congratulations. You were right. But since you were of no help whatsoever, you can still go to school."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'm going, I'm going." She dropped her empty cereal bowl into the sink then turned back to him. "A slumber party, Gibbs? Seriously?"

"Yes. Why? And no, you can't have one with your boyfriend."

"I told you I was going to break up with him."

"I'll hold you to that." He took a long drink of his coffee and felt slightly better. Good coffee could put the world back in perspective. "And what's so bad about a slumber party?"

"Nothing. It's just, I don't know. Interesting, I guess. I don't suppose you've ever hosted a slumber party before, have you?"

"Can't say that I've had the pleasure."

"Hmm."

He was about to question her reaction when they were interrupted by the blare of speakers being turned on full blast. "Is that the television in the basement?" Alyssa simply raised her eyebrows. "What's she doing down there? I told her to..." His voice trailed off, and he sighed. "Great..." Gibbs said sarcastically, and set down his coffee.

"Okay, I've heard enough. I'm out of here." Alyssa smiled and sneaked a sip of his coffee before he could stop her.

"Hey, now!" He scolded her jokingly, but she just kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

Gibbs followed her out. "Your mood has improved drastically."

She shrugged and grabbed her car keys on the way out the door. "It usually does when I'm right. Good luck!" She closed the door behind her and laughed. "You're gonna need it."


	2. Chapter 2

"Gracie!" Gibbs took the stairs two at a time. She sat beside the pink boat, looking up at him so innocently. "Gracie, I told you to get dressed."

"I wanna watch cartoons." She turned her attention back to the television immediatly, his words having no effect.

"Not now. You can watch cartoons later. Come on," he lifted her up from the ground, but she squirmed away before he could get a good grip on her arm.

"Noooo!" She whined and her eyes filled with tears of anger. Her bare foot stomped the floor, and his heart skipped a beat, afraid that she might step on a lost nail. He had realized before how unsafe his basement was for a little girl, but she was so insistent on staying downstairs with her daddy. If he was down there, and Alyssa was, too, why couldn't she be?

And now she was also insistent on throwing a tantrum. "I wanna watch Mickey Mouse!"

"You can watch Mickey Mouse later. We've got to go to the doctor." With that said, he scooped her into his arms and carried her up the stairs. She pounded her tiny fists against his chest and squealed, but to no avail. He deposited her into a corner of her room and started rooting through drawers for acceptable clothes. "Look, Gracie. You can wear your favorite top that Abby gave you." He tossed her the pink top embroidered with skulls (where did Abby find goth clothes in a kids' size?), but Grace wasn't having any of it. She threw herself onto the bed and wailed louder, loud enough that he believed she could be heard outside. If anyone came by, they would think he was abusing her, not trying to help her feel better.

"I've had just about enough of your attitude, young lady." He sat down on the bed beside her, ready to stop her tantrum right then.

"I don't wanna go!" Her voice cracked towards the end, and Jethro thought it was interesting that she continued to scream despite her aching throat. "You can't make me!"

"Watch me. Like it or not, we're going to the doctor." Maybe 'we' was a poor choice of words. It seemed more like he was going, and she was going to fight him every inch of the way.

He stripped her night gown off and tugged the shirt over her head, deftly avoiding her flailing arms and kicking legs. Getting her into a pair of jeans was harder, but he managed. She nearly bit off his finger in the middle of brushing her teeth, but twenty minutes later, both were in the car and driving to the pediatrician's office. Gracie continued to bawl, even after Gibbs turned Cinderella on the portable DVD player. He finally pulled into the building's parking lot, despite having seriously considered turning back numerous times. "Grace, listen to me. If I have to spank you before we go inside, it's going to make waiting on the doctor much more unpleasant."

She glared at him and crossed her arms across her chest, looking obstinate.

"Your choice, Gracie. You can stop crying, get out, and go see the doctor like a big girl, or you can continue to pout, we can deal with this in the car, and then you go and see the doctor with a sore bottom. Either way, you're seeing a doctor."

Her arms stayed crossed and she didn't move a muscle. Her blue eyes were still filled with tears, but flashed in fury. Her curly blonde hair sprung out in all directions, as he hadn't been able to get a brush through it, and she had refused a ponytail or pigtails. She briefly reminded him of Medusa, the Greek godess with snakes for hair and eyes that turned onlookers to stone. Then he sighed to himself. He never would've thought of that had the girls not coerced him into watching _Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief_.

Obviously, his threats had coerced her into compliance as he had intended. He got out of the car and rounded the vehicle, opened the door and unsnapped the safety belt. She remained perfectly still. "Now, I'm going to count to three, and you can make your decision, or I'll make it for you.'

"One." Grace was completely unruffled. She was certainly stubborn enough to be a Gibbs.

"Two." Still silent and totally unmoving. He groaned inwardly, having hoped she would give in by now.

"Three." He started to pull her from her seat, but realized she had her arms crossed over the restraints of the car seat, therefore trapping herself in. As long as her arms were crossed, she wasn't moving from that seat. He could swear he saw the briefest glimpse of a smirk on her lips before she pouted again.

She evidentally thought she was smarter than him. Too bad he was stronger than her. It took very little effort to unwrap her small arms from the binds. Grace seemed to immediatly realize her mistake in crossing him, but by that point little could be done to avoid her fate. He carried her to the front passenger seat of the car, where there was more room. Closing the door behind them, he tipped her over his lap in the passenger seat and smacked her bottom twice.

"NO!" A tiny hand with nails alternatively painted black and pink reached around to cover her rear end, but he pinned her arm down to her back and landed five more smacks.

"Are you ready to be agreeable now?" Another hard swat.

"Yeeesss!" She cried as he brought his firm hand down on her backside.

"And you're going to see the doctor without anymore fuss?"

"Yes, yes! Promise, please, stop! Yowch!"

He finished the spanking with a smarting smack to her sit spot and pulled the little girl up into his arms. He wiped the tear tracks from her cheeks and cuddled her close as she whimpered. "C'mon, princess. We gotta get to your appointment." He signed them in at the office with Grace in his arms. She sit in his lap through the ages they lingered in the waiting room, before being called upon by nurses. A young woman dressed in scrubs took her vitals and confirmed that Grace was running a high temperature before leaving them to kill time yet again in an exam room.

"Can you sit on the exam table, princess?"

Grace shook her head. "Nuh-uh!"

"Why not?"

"My bottom hurts."

"Ahh. Well, ow 'bout if I sit on the table with you?"

She contemplated this. "I guess."

"Alright." He pulled her up into his lap again, even though he could feel his leg falling asleep from lack of circulation. "Think we should ask the doctor for a bandaid for your bum?" He kidded as he ruffled her hair.

"No! That'd be silly, Daddy."

He laughed then. "Okay, your call."

The doctor knocked on the door and entered. "Hello, I'm Doctor Fairchild, the pediatrician." He shook hands with Gibbs and smiled at Grace before grabbing a chair. "What can I help you with today?"

"Gracie's got a sore throat. Thought it might be strep."

"Could be. We'll just take a quick strep test and we should know in a few minutes." He tore a long stick out of a package and walked over to Grace, who had pushed herself back into Gibbs' shoulder and was being uncharacteristically silent. "Can I get you to open your mouth real fast? I'm gonna stick this special stick in your throat for just a second, and it won't hurt at all."

Grace shook her head emphatically, eyes wide and scared.

"Gracie..." Jethro said warninigly and tapped her lightly on the leg.

She looked terrified but opened her mouth slightly to ask, "Promise it won't hurt?"

The doctor bent down to her level and seriously held out his hand, pinky finger extended. "Pinky promise."

Grace smiled widely and wrapped her finger with his. A fellow pinky-promiser was bound to be a kindred spirit, so she opened her mouth wide. She began to gag as he swabbed the back of her throat, but he quickly distracted her with a compliment on her skull-embroidered top.

"I like your shirt, miss Gracie."

"Thanks." She said after he removed the swab and ducked her head.

"See, that didn't hurt at all, did it?" She shook her head. "I'll just get this checked out and be back in a few minutes."

"Sure."

The doctor re-entered only a few moments later. "Looks like someone's got strep throat, but we'll have to wait on the cultures to get back to know for sure. It must be going around the schools, she's not the first we've had in this week. We'll get her some antibiotics, and she'll be better in no time." Doctor Fairchild winked at Grace and she giggled and buried her head in Gibbs' shoulder. The doctor looked knowingly to Jethro. "Is she usually this bashful?"

He scoffed. "Oh, no. Grace is anything but bashful."


	3. Chapter 3

"...And they both lived happily ever after." Gibbs read outloud to Gracie. He closed the book with a slam and leaned his head back against the headboard of the child-sized bed.

Grace yawned loudly and slid deeper under her pink flowered sheets. "That was a good one. You did a good job reading."

"Was it better than the first time I read it tonight? And the second time?"

"Yep. You did better voices for the prince and the evil step-mother this time. But you need to work on your Cinderella. She shouldn't sound so angry."

"Oh, good to know. I'll work on that. Now can you please, please, go to sleep!" He tucked her into the bed and kissed her forehead, then her cheek, then began smothering her in kisses until she giggled.A sharp and high pitched beeping noise sounded from the hallway, and Gibbs sprung up from his place in the bed beside Gracie. "Stay here!" The smell of smoke burned in his throat as he sprinted down the hallway. Alyssa stood in the kitchen, coughing loudly and waving a towel through the thick smoke billowing from the oven.

"What the heck are you doing!"

"I was trying to make cookies -cough- for Gracie, but -cough- I think I did it wrong." She waved the towel to disperse the smoke again, and her voice was barely audible over the fire alarm that was still going off.

"Ya think?" After determining that nothing was actually on fire, Gibbs stood on a chair and smacked the fire alarm. The plastic shattered on impact and fell to the floor, but the noise immediatly stopped. He climbed down and fanned away more smoke, but nothing was in flames. Turning to stare at Alyssa, he put his hands on his hips.

"Uhm. So, did I ever mention to you that I failed HomeEc?" Her voice was just above a whisper.

He laughed. "No, you never mentioned that."

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna stick to microwaveable soup from now on." She used an oven mitt to pull a tray of burnt cookies from the oven. They both laughed at the sight of the crispy black circles melted onto the metal.

"Good idea. Hey, you don't sound good. Are you sick?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. It's just my throat, it's no big deal. I'll be fine."

"I think you should probably go to the doctor, what with Grace being sick and all."

"No way. I'm totally cool."

"I don't think so." The doorbell rang then, interrupting their disagreement. "Go get that. I'll take care of this mess."

Alyssa opened the door. "Tony, Ziva, hi!"

The two agents stood in the doorway, Ziva holding a large container of soup. She smiled at Alyssa before passing her and heading towards the kithen.

"Hey! Ziva made some kinda funky Israeli soup for Gracie." Tony whispered to Alyssa. "Don't ask what's in it. Probably dog, or something."

She cringed but laughed, then clutched her throat. "Ouch."

"Hey. I'm glad you guys are here." Gibbs exited the kitchen, a trail of smoke following him. Behind him, Ziva spurted something in Hebrew that sounded vaguely like curses. "Don't worry about the kitchen, Ziver. I'll clean it up later. I need you two to babysit. I've got to take Alyssa to the doctor."

"No! I'm fine. It just, you know, hurts when I talk. And breathe. But I'm totally fine." Alyssa mumbled, ever argumentative.

"How is Gracie, Gibbs?" Ziva asked as she left the kitchen. A warm and comforting scent wafted from the kitchen in place of the smoke.

"Yeah, how's our Little Miss Sunshine?" Tony inquired as he nudged Alyssa, trying to get a rise from her.

"Little Miss Sunshine's been Little Miss Stubborn today. But she's doing fine. She'll be happy to see both of you. She's been desperate for company. Gracie!" Gibbs called for her.

Grace skidded into the room, tripping over the blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Her long blonde hair flew out in all directions as she rushed to Tony and wrapped her arms around his legs. "Tony!"

"Ugh!" He grunted as she slammed into him. "Hey, squirt! How ya doin?"

"Good! Except that I had to go to the doctor, but he wasn't very mean 'cause he didn't poke me with anything, but he did stick something in my throat and I felt like I was gonna throw up but I didn't 'cause I'm a big girl, and now he makes me take some icky medicine that's s'posed ta taste like bubble gum, but I think they lied about that 'cause it doesn't taste like bubble gum at all. It tastes really bad. But Daddy says I gotta take it anyways or else, and I don't really know what 'or else' means, but I know I don't wanna find out so I take it, anyways."

Everyone in the room stared at Grace until she smiled her innocent smile and they all laughed. Grace had not only adopted Abby's clothing style, but had also developed her habit of talking without breathing. Tony lifted her up into his arms. "Oh, yeah. You're all better."

"Yep. So you won't mind watching her for a bit." Gibbs said as he grabbed a jacket from the closet and slipped it around Alyssa's shoulders. It wasn't so much a question as an order.

"But, boss, I don't think-"

"Aw, Tony. Are you scared of a little seven-year-old girl?" Alyssa teased.

"It's the innocent-looking ones that attack! Didn't you see Orphan?"

"No way! That little girl's creepy!"

"See what I mean?"

"Are you implying that my daughter is creepy, DiNozzo?"

"No, boss. Of course not, boss." His denial still earned him a smack to the back of the head.

"She'll be fine, Gibbs." Ziva said as she cuddled the little girl who was now wrapped around her own legs. Grace was definitely a hugger. "We don't mind watching her. Tony even brought some video about princesses for us to watch."

"Great." He shoved a purple bottle at DiNozzo's chest. "She needs another teaspoon of this in an hour. Don't let her give you too much trouble." He leaned down to Grace's level and kissed her cheek. "And you, behave. I don't want to come back and find out you've been causing trouble, got it?"

"Got it!"

"Alright. Good luck." He opened the door for Alyssa and gestured for her to go outside.

"You just assumed that I was going with you." She stated, her arms crossed across her chest and her posture defiant.

"No, I didn't assume. I know." He smirked slightly, still holding open the door.

It was like _deja vu_ as another battle of wills between Jethro and Alyssa took place. He had counted to seventeen in his head before she broke and stomped out the door.

* * *

"It's been more than an hour, Tony. She probably needs her medicine." Ziva looked down at the little girl that had fallen asleep on the couch, sprawled half in her lap and half in Tony's.

"Uh, yeah. Probably." He gently lifted Grace's legs and moved them back onto the couch as he stood up. She readjusted somewhat and promptly pushed her thumb into her mouth, but stayed asleep. Tony came back into the room, holding the bottle of medicine and a spoon.

"That's a tablespoon, Tony. Gibbs said she needed a teaspoon."

"What's the difference?"

"Teaspoons are smaller. Find another one." The dark-haired woman rolled her eyes at his incompetence. Alyssa burns cookies, Tony doesn't know the difference between a teaspoon and a tablespoon. What was the world coming to?

He returned with a slightly smaller spoon. "Better, Zee-vah?"

"Yes. See if you can wake her up. She seems completely passed up."

"Passed out, Ziva. She's passed _out_."

"Gracie, wake up, doll face. Gracie? Gracie!"

Grace wearily rolled over and stared up at Tony, blue eyes dazed. "Huh? Is it morning yet?"

"No, not quite. But you need to take this medicine now, and then you can go back to sleep."

"But it tastes icky!"

"Sorry, kid. Gotta take it. Gibbs' orders." He held up the spoonful of pink liquid for her to swallow.

"Huh-uh." Grace closed her mouth tight and crossed her arms. She shook her head until her curls spun around her.

"Maybe we should try, what is it, a spoonful of sugar? That is the phrase, yes?" Ziva looked to Tony.

"Yeah, but then she'll never go back to sleep. Sugar's like a drug for this kid. C'mon, Gracie. Open wide. It's an airplane!" Tony twisted the spoon around and made zooming noises.

Grace simply stared at him like he was an idiot.

"It's not working, Tony!" Ziva glared at him, reaffirming Grace's opinion that he was being stupid.

"Plug your nose, Grace. Then it won't taste so bad." She shook her head firmly. "Gracie, please. Come on."

"Grace, you must take your medicine. It will make you feel better. Please?"

The little girl remained completely motionless.

"Fine. Then I guess I'll just have to call Gibbs' and tell him that you won't listen..." Tony pulled his phone from his pocket exceptionally slowly, lengthening the time Grace had to consider her options.

Her eyes suddenly grew wide. "No! Don't tell Daddy! I'll take it, I promise." She opened her mouth wide to demonstrate, and Tony quickly dumped the liquid in. She made a face as she swallowed. "It still tastes icky."

"Sorry, kid. Taking your medicine is never fun. I would know." He winced as he rubbed the back of his head, not noticing Grace's nod as she rubbed her bum.

**Maybe just a little bit of Tiva this time around? It's mostly just friendly, though. I guess I'm not as good a writer as I thought I was. Oh well. Anyways, I love those two so much! **

**Did I update soon enough? Haha. It's sortof late her, so there may be some spelling mistakes and stuff that I missed. Sorry. :(**

**Hope everyone enjoyed! Please review! ~Rye**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hate this chapter. Couldn't seem to write it well, at all. So I'm just warning you: It might suck. And I think it's kindof short. Idc right now, I just want this chapter over! So, you know. Sorry. :/**

**~Rye**

Jethro opened the door and Alyssa came in after him. He helped her take off her thick coat and hung it up in the closet beside his. "Guess who else has strep throat?"

Alyssa went back to her bedroom and came back momentarily, clad in pajamas and wrapped in a blanket. Her lips were chapped, her eyes blurry. She coughed hoarsely into her hands and moaned loudly before dropping her head into her hands. "I'm not sick." She replied, her voice cracking.

"Oh, no. You're not sick at all." Tony laughed at her obvious denial as he helped Ziva up from the couch and ejected the movie they had been watching.

"Shut up, Tony. I'm fine."

Gibbs sat down on the couch next to a sleeping Grace and patted the space next to him, indicating Alyssa should come over. She stared at him blankly, and he turned away, assuming she would refuse, when he heard shuffling footsteps. The couch dipped as she sat down beside him, wrapped from head to toe in blanket."I don't want to be sick, Gibbs." Alyssa suddenly sat up. "Oh no! The audition!"

"What audition?" Ziva inquired.

"For the school play. We're doing West Side Story, and I'm auditioning for the part of Maria. It's on Friday, an open call after school. Families are invited to support anyone who's trying out... I was wondering if you guys would want to come see me try out? She asked, looking sheepish. "And Tim and Abby and Ducky would all be invited, too."

"Sounds like fun!" Ziva answered.

"Um, you said Friday? Because I might be a little..." Tony's voice trailed off at Gibbs' stern look. "But I can cancel. I'll be there."

"Awesome!"

"Did Gracie give you two any trouble?"

Tony and Ziva exchanged a conspiring glance. "Um, no. She was fine. Slept most of the time you were gone."

"Okay. Thanks for the favor. I owe you two."

A few minutes after Tony and Ziva had left for their own respective homes, Alyssa posed a question. "If I'm sick, and Grace is sick, why aren't you sick?"

"I don't get sick."

"Of course not. Because sickness, in your strange, demented mind, would somehow measure up as a weakness. And you, being the almighty Leroy Jethro Gibbs, see yourself as more powerful than all weaknesses. Combined. Therefore, you cannot get sick."

"You think too much."

"I don't want to be sick."

"I don't think it's a matter of choice."

"Well, at some point you must've choosen not to get sick. And it seems to work for you. Is there some magical-Gibbs-sickness-cure pill?" She asked sarcastically.

"Nope."

"D***."

"Hey! Watch your mouth." He gave her a warning glance, and she promptly apologized.

"Sorry. It's the medicine."

"Uh-huh."

"Anyways, I just have to get better by Friday! I have to beat out that evil prima donna, Heidi."

"Who's Heidi?"

"Heidi? The evil b...rat queen of Eastmont High. If she gets the lead part, I will literally go crazy. I have to be better so I can sing and get the part!" Her fingers curled into claw-like shapes, and Gibbs began to laugh at her obvious hatred, but stopped when she sent him a glare. She was fuming.

"You'll be fine by then, don't worry."

"I can't let her win, Gibbs. I _can't let her win!_"

"Alright, sweetheart." He lowered her clenched hands down to her side and stroked her back calmingly. "You need to calm down."

"It's the medicine, I told you. I think..." Her voice rolled off, and stared intently at the blank television screen.

"You think what, Lyssa?"

She jerked in suprise. "Oh! I think... This medicine is messing me up."

"Hi, Daddy! Lyssa!" Grace woke up, rolled herself over into her sister's lap. Her arms wrapped lazily around Gibbs' arm and she closed her eyes again.

"Sup, sis? Are you even awake?"

"Yeah-huh! I'm awake. You smell like cookies! Can I have some cookies? Did Tony and Ziva leave? I like them. I also like cookies. Where are my cookies?"

"There aren't any cookies, Gracie." Jethro answered, before he mumbled under his breath. "Dear god. What kind of medicine is this?" He picked up the bottle from the bedside table. None of the sideaffects on the prescription bottle looked abnormal. "Should've put a warning: may make sick daughters temporarily insane." He gathered two spoons and poured some of the medicine into each.

"Alright, open up." Both girls simultaneously shook their blonde heads.

Alyssa looked to Grace, nudged her in the side with her elbow. "You go first."

Grace pushed back. "Nuh-uh! You first."

"I don't care who goes first, as long as you both take it." Two pairs of blue eyes stared up at him. "Now!"

"Fine." Alyssa disdainfully gulped down the spoonful of pink liquid. She made a show of gagging on the medicine. "Oh my god, they totally lied about the bubblegum!"

"Told ya, Daddy." Gracie smiled, happy to be proven right.

"Okay, maybe they lied about the bubblegum flavoring. You still have to take it."

Grace frowned and swallowed the liquid quickly. "How much longer do I have to take this stuff?"

"Until you get all better."

"What if I never get better?" She questioned, and he wondered if the inquisitiveness came naturally or was another unlisted side affect.

"You're going to get well."

"How do you know?"

He inwardly groaned and outwardly set the bottle down none to lightly. "I know, because I know everything."

"How do you know everything?"

Alyssa answered this question matter-of-factly. "Gibbs defies all logic. It what he does when he's not building boats or arresting bad guys."

"Oh." Grace sat down on the couch, looking disappointed.

"Alyssa!" He scolded.

"What'd I do?"

"I don't know. But don't do it again."

"Whatever." "Yeah, whatever!" Grace replied drowsily.

"I'm going to ignore that from both of you because you're not in your right minds."

"Uh-huh." Alyssa replied, but Grace had already fallen asleep, her head in his lap and left leg hanging off the couch. She lifted her sister's feet into her lap and leaned her head against Gibbs' chest. In minutes, all three were sound asleep.

**

* * *

****Leave me happy reviews so the next chapter will be better? PLEASEEEEEE?**

**~Rye**


	5. Chapter 5

The Next Day

Alyssa stood up from her spot on the couch and stretched. "That movie sucked. We're never letting Tony pick movies again."

"I thought it was all right." Gibbs spoke up. Grace lay across his lap, completely asleep.

"Oh, yeah, you would, Gibbs. People kept shooting each other." She ejected the disk, noting the time. Six thirty-four. Turning around, she looked at Grace. "She's been asleep, like, all day, Gibbs."

"Yeah, just about." He pressed the back of his hand to her forehead. "She feels warm. A little too warm. Alyssa, would you get the thermometer?" She retrieved it for him, and he frowned at the digital read-out.

"Does she have a fever?" He nodded. Alyssa's forehead crinkled in worry. "She shouldn't though, right? The antibiotics should stop that, shouldn't they?"

"They should."

"But they aren't?"

He seriously considered lying to her, but finally decided against it. "No."

"And that's bad?" His expression answered her question. "That's really bad. What should I do?"

"Start the car, Alyssa." He unwrapped the blanket from around Grace and picked her up carefully, cradling her bridal style.

Grace didn't stir from her deep slumber. Her thick hair fell back from her face in a mess of tangled blonde curls, and her pale skin sparkled with the sheen of sweat. She wiggled around, accustoming herself to her new position and moaned softly in her sleep.

Alyssa held open the door and Gibbs carefully stepped outside with the seven year old limp in his arms. The teenager held her sister tight in the backseat of the car as he speeded towards Bethesda Hospital, arriving in record time. The attending nurse had Grace immediatly put into a room, and Gibbs paced the perimeter of the room while waiting for the doctor. Alyssa fidgeted in a chair, in constant motion. She bounced her leg, tapped her toes, crossed her fingers, anything to release the nervous energy coursing through her body.

Gibbs pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number.

"Doctor Mallard's office, Jimmy speaking. How can I help you?"

"Palmer. Send Ducky to Bethesda, Gracie's sick. I want him here." He paused for a moment. "Send McGee with him."

"Of course, Gibbs. They're on their way. Tell Gracie I hope she feels better soon."

Gibbs snapped the phone closed and resumed his pacing. He was deep in thought when Alyssa interrupted him. "She's gonna be okay, right?"

"Of course she is, Lyssa."

"Okay, well, forgive me if I don't feel reassured by your answer." She said sarcsatically, and stood from her chair. She walked over to the thin safari-animal covered curtain seperating their room from the main hallway. "Where the hell is the doctor?"

"Alyssa, don't start." Jethro turned to face her, hands on his hips.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Sit down. The next smart alec comment you make will earn you a trip to the car, understood?"

She stared at him, always on the defensive. "Fine."

"Good." He pulled a chair up next to Grace's bed and sat down. She had barely moved since he laid her on the bed twenty minutes ago. Gently, he combed his fingers through her long hair, trailing down to her neon green top.

She stirred when his palm brushed softly against her forehead and her blue eyes flickered open. "Daddy."

"Hey, baby. How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy. Where are we?"

"We're at the hospital, sweetie." Alyssa leaned over her sister's bed and touched her back comfortingly.

"What for? Who's sick?"

Gibbs chuckled softly. "You were, but it looks like you're feeling some better now. We'll wait and see what the doctor says, okay?"

Gracie frowned. "More doctors?"

"Yes. Just until you're better."

"Oh." She rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie?

"I'm really thirsty."

"Alyssa..." He looked up to her, his eyes pleading.

"Yeah, sure." She stood up and held out her empty hand. "But I'm kindof broke, so..."

Gibbs pulled a five dollar bill from his wallet and forked it over. "See if you can catch Tim and Ducky on their way in." Alyssa left the room, and Gracie eagerly grabbed her daddy's arm, tried to physically pull him to her. "What do you need, sweetheart?"

"Cuddles. I'm all lonely over here."

He chuckled. "Well, that's fixed easily enough." Sliding into the small metal bed, he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. "Better?"

"Uh-huh. Much." More than five minutes passed in silence, then Gracie rolled over to face him. She frowned seriously and looked into his blue eyes. "Daddy?"

"Hmm?" He began to worry, she looked so distressed.

"I told you that I don't like doctors, right?"

"Yeah, you did." Now he was just confused.

"Okay, good. I was just makin' sure."

"Is that all?"

"I don't like hospitals much, neither." He chuckled again at her solemn expression. "Don't laugh at me, this is serious stuff!"

"I'm sorry. I won't laugh again, I promise." He sobered up quickly.

"Good. You know how in all the stories you tell me, I'm the princess, right?"

"Of course."

"And your the prince?"

"Yep."

"Well, I think the doctors, they're like the mean man that try to hurt the princess!" Her eyes grew wide as saucers.

His eyes followed hers. "Is that so?"

"Yeah! But the prince always saves the princess, so..." She gazed at him expectantly, and he raised one eyebrow in the typical Gibbs fashion.

"So you want me to save you from the doctors?"

"I think you probably should. You know, cuz'a the story."

"Ah..." He paused, as if in deep thought. "What does that make Alyssa?"

"Daddeee!"

"Alright, okay. Being serious now." His mind raced. This was a tricky situation, he had to handle it carefully. "First off, doctors are _not_ mean, got that? They're just trying to make you all better. You remember the doctor you saw yesterday?" She nodded her head slowly. "Was he mean?"

She shook her head reluctantly, knowing that he was right but not really wanting to admit it. "No..."

"So why are you so scared of the other doctors?"

"I'm not scared!" Grace was adamant about this. She pressed her small hand to his chest, as if that would prove that she wasn't scared of him or anyone else. "I'm a big girl. Big girls don't get scared."

"Well that's not true. Lots of big people get scared." He quickly tried to think of a good example, but few came to mind. Thinking Alyssa would be a illustration, he started to remind Grace of the time Alyssa had handeled herself so well when they had been kidnapped, then quickly realized this was probably not a good idea. He didn't want to provide examples from his own past, either. Never mind the times he had been scared for his own life or the lives of one of his team. Grace was in a bit of a bubble about the reality and danger of his job, and he intended to keep it that way for a while. Inwardly, he admitted to himself that an example had been a bad idea. Now Grace looked up with him her ever-wide eyes, so knowingly. Maybe now was the best example. He was scared as hell of screwing this up. Who knew what fumbling now would do to a little girl's psyche? "Big people get scared all the time."

Gibbs mentally smacked himself. Oh yeah, that rolled off real smooth.

"Really?" Grace doubted. "I don't think so."

"It's the honest-to-goodness truth. It's okay to be scared, but you have to understand that doctors are not scary. You can be scared of other things, like..." Damnit, more examples! "Anyways, doctors are not things you should be scared of."

"Ya sure?"

"Absolutely. Betcha this will be just like at the doctors earlier. They'll just listen to your heart, and look in your ears and stuff, give us some medicine and we'll go straight home. And I'll be right here the whole time."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise." She raised her hand up to his, but his quick fingers changed course to tickle her tummy and she giggled before trying desperately to restrain his hands. Her efforts were useless. She was still giggling at his mercy when the doctor came in.

**Okay, I like this chapter. I just had to start channeling my inner Gracie some more. :) I may have taken some liberties in the medical realm (I'm not a doctor. I'm a writer. And I'm seventeen), so don't hate me if some of the things going on don't quite match up to reality. I did the best I could with WebMD. Haha.**

**May post a new semi-story-like-thing, entitled Reveries, that are basically just my thoughts, in and out of my dear NCIS FanFic world, and how they collide. Nicky Reid's Ficlet Musings were the inspiration. Interested in reading them?**

**Reviews are like sunshine on a rainy day!**

**~Rye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me = quite sickly, NCIS deprived, and busy as a... Well, really busy. I can't come up with an appropriate analogy. Plus, I'm having major writer's block, and I hated the what I had for this chapter... So I scrapped it. There was very much head banging and... Why am I even telling you this? On to the story!**

~~~Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, I just play with it. While I hate to sound like a sterotypical teenage girl: Duh!~~~

Gibbs sprung up from the bed, and Grace immediatly left her fitful giggling to frown scornfully at the lab-coated doctor entering the room. She crossed her arms over her chest and tucked herself into a small, angry ball at the corner of the room shimmered with the intensity of a little girl's hatred.

Jethro groaned and sent Grace a sideways warning look, but her glare diminished only barely. Obviously, his story-book approach at calming her fears hadn't fulfilled its intended purpose. He was falling short on his role as knight in shining armor, but Grace had fully embraced the princess attitude with a glare rivaling one of his best. The phrase "if looks could kill" came to his mind.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Jeffrey Hough. Just how can I help you today?" The on-call pediatrician flipped through some charts as Gibbs re-explained the situation in detail. Dr Hough simply nodded his head and typed some things into a computer, saying monotonously that a nurse would be in shortly to take some tests. He was in and out in a few brief minutes, having said nothing that Gibbs hadn't heard already that day.

Grace stayed silent through the entire visit, and was visibly relieved by the doctor's retreating figure. "I don't like him very much."

Not wanting to fuel her argument against doctors, Gibbs argued with her aloud, even though he inwardly agreed. "I thought he was just fine."

"He had mean eyes."

"You're making that up."

She frowned. "Nuh-uh! It's true! They were all squinty and black. Like Captain Hooks'! And he tries to make Wendy walk the plank!"

"Okay, alright. You've been watching too many movies with Tony. We're probably going to be here for a while. Why don't you try to go back to sleep? I'll wake you up when the nurse gets here."

"Fine. But don't let him poke me or anything while I'm sleepin'!"

Twenty minutes later, Gibbs was sitting impatiently in a plastic waiting room chair, watching as Grace slept soundly. She had fallen asleep in the span of ten short minutes, prompted by the soothing circles his fingers traced on her back. She was completely oblivious to her rather serious situation, wanting only for him to save her from the malevolent physicians and for Alyssa to supply sugar-flavored drinks.

Jethro stretched his tense shoulders and stood up, resuming his relentless pacing of the room. His conversation with the doctor was playing on repeat in his mind. While the doctor hadn't shown any cause for concern, Gibbs couldn't help but worry about Grace's well-being. The fear came to him naturally, like breathing, and he was acutely aware of how his affection had grown on both of his girls. Their worries were his worries; their joys, his joys. His distate for the doctor had played off of Grace's, and he even felt resentment towards a teenage girl named Heidi he had yet to meet.

He sent down next to Grace again and combed his fingers through her hair tenderly. She looked like an angel when she slept; too bad she didn't always act like one when she was awake.

A scuffling noise came from the hallway, and Tim, Ducky, and Alyssa came through the curtain, all giggling childishly. "Well done, my dear! You seem to have finally found the room, and we are all still in one piece!" Ducky congratulated enthusiastically.

"Where were you?" Gibbs asked the intruders of his private moment, not un-angrily.

McGee responded promptly. "Lyssa got us lost."

Alyssa shoved him in a very sibling-like manner. "Tattle-tail! I was not lost! I knew exactly where we were." The teen's cheeks turned scarlet. "I just didn't know where the room was."

"You just missed the doctor."

"Oh, yeah? What did he say?"

"Nothing, really. Just that he would send in a nurse to run some tests, and I don't think Grace is very happy about it. She'll be excited to see you, though." He shook the little girl's shoulder lightly and she groaned sleepily. "Wake up, sweetheart. You have visitors."

Gracie rolled over and rubbed her groggy eyes. "Ducky! Timmy! Didya bring me a present?"

Timothy's eyes widened, and Alyssa laughed at his expression. "Present? Um..."

"Of course, dearie! How could we not? But I'm afraid Timothy has left it the Morgan. We thought we'd drop in to say 'hello' before we went back to fetch it." Doctor Mallard managed to do play off the situation quite smoothly.

"Nice move, Ducky." Alyssa complimented before handing her sister a soda. "Here, Gray. Got ya Grape flavored Kool-Aid. Your favorite. Tell me what an amazing sister I am."

"The bestest!" Gracie smiled and slurped the purple drink through a straw.

"You know it, babe."

A perky blonde nurse dressed in scrubs decorated in cartoons peeked through the curtains and smiled at Grace."Hi! I'm Nurse Claire. What's your name, sweetheart?"

Grace narrowed her gaze at the nurse, doing a keen impression of a Gibbs glare.

He tapped her shoulder warningly. "Gracie. Be nice."

"I am being nice!" She argued, then changed her answer at his frown. "Well, I'm not being mean!"

"Alyssa, why don't you walk Ducky and McGee back to the car? I'm sure they have work to do back at NCIS."

"Yes, I do have an autopsy I must get back to."

The teenager groaned and reluctantly stood up from her chair. "Fine. But if I get lost again, I'm blaming it on you." She exited with Tim and Ducky in tow, completely ignoring the nurse who was wheeling in a cart from the hallway.

"Alright, dollcakes. Let's see what we got here today!" Nurse Claire skimmed quickly over a clipboard and flipped open a large container that looked similar to a tacklebox. "Just a couple quick blood tests and we'll be right on our way."

Grace's looked over to her daddy, eyes questioning. "Blood test?"

Gibbs's eyes flickered closed shortly. He had hoped vainly that it wouldn't come to this. Grace was adamant about her position on needles (they were getting nowhere near her person), and she was bound to make this into an ordeal. He wondered briefly if Tim had escaped too far down the hall to call him back. He very possibly might need help restraining her.

But he was soon aware that that would not be the problem at hand, as when Nurse Claire removed the first needle from its packaging, Grace had shot up from the bed and sprinted down the hall.

**Sorry it's a little short. And don't forget I'm sick, so I can't be blamed for any typos or spelling mistakes.**

**Nobody was interested in another story? Or uninterested? *sigh* Show me some love, people. PLEASE Review!**

**~Rye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Was that a quick enough update? This one's longer to make up for the shorter previous ones. And thank you to everyone for the sweet well-wishes! Makes me feel better! :D**

"Uh-oh. We got a runner." Nurse Claire immediatly dropped the syringe into a marked container and ripped open the curtain. The figure of a tiny girl could be seen turning the corner at the end of the hall. Alyssa, Ducky and Tim stood open mouthed, watching Grace's retreating figure.

"McGee! Grab her!" Gibbs was out of his chair as fast as Grace, but a group of med students had intercepted him on his chase. The students, in a state of shock at the fleeing patient, had grouped together, trapping him in their midst. McGee regained his senses momentarily and took off after Grace. Alyssa and Ducky were both leaning against the hallway wall, trying desperately to contain their giggles. When Gibbs finally struggled through the crowd, he glared fiercely at Alyssa as he sprinted by. "You're no help!"

"Sorry." Alyssa laughed again, then slapped her hand over her mouth. She and Ducky set off at a slower pace, following the trail of nurses and hospital workers being lead by a seven year old girl in purple pajamas.

* * *

Grace knew that she was in big trouble the moment she jumped out of her bed, but she kept running anyways. Her loose blonde hair was tangling in her face and she brushed it back as she bolted past one shocked nurse after the other. Smiling to herself, she remembered all the races she had won in school. The fifty yard dash, the relay race, blue ribbons all around. She was always the first one chosen for teams in Tag. Finally these skills were beginning to come in handy!

Sneaking a look over her shoulder, she saw Tim racing towards her and increased her pace, but as she turned her head back, she barely had time to see the male nurse pushing a cart of food down the hallway towards her and just managed to slide around it. Tim had been too busy reaching for her to see the cart also, but was less lucky than Grace. He skidded up to the cart, stopping just in time, but the nurse's abrupt stop caused a dozen cups of green jello to spill onto McGee. He slapped a hand down the front of his shirt and groaned at the mess, but then doubled his pace after Grace.

She had just rounded a second corner when she felt her sequined tennis shoes leave the ground. She kicked madly, but try as she might, she just couldn't gain any traction with Tim lifting her from the floor. He managed to tighten his grip just as she began to scream bloody murder.

Timothy's cheeks turned scarlet in embarassment. Everyone in the vicinity was staring at him, the mess across his shirt, and the flailing child in his arms. She was throwing a wild tantrum, screaming at the top of her lungs and beating on his now lime-green jello-covered chest with her small fists. First she had nearly out-run him, caused him to ruin a good shirt, and when he finally caught up with her, she had to make an even bigger scene? He flipped the girl over one shoulder and with a tight grip across the back of her knees, headed back towards the room. Grace continued to wail. "I don't know how much longer you plan on keeping this up, Gracie, but I'd stop it before Gibbs catches up with us if I were you. I don't think he's very happy right now." He heard a dramatic huff from behind him, but Grace's screams quieted. At least she was hearing some reason.

Gibbs turned the corner at that moment and skidded to a stop upon seeing Grace in Tim's arms. "Oh, you got her. Good work."

"Hey, I'd rather chase a seven-year-old girl than a suspected terrorist anyday. But she sure can run!" He willingly handed Grace over to his boss, even as she clung to his sticky button-up shirt. She had figured out quick just how much trouble she was in, and wasn't quite so happy to be back in her daddy's arms this time.

Ducky and Alyssa had just caught up the group, and they exchanged a knowing glance with each other. "I think I'll just go with Ducky and McGee back to NCIS for a while..." Jethro nodded solemnly, conveying his agreement, and the group quickly disappeared.

Grace wisely kept her mouth shut as Gibbs carried her back to the room. Her small arm snaked around his neck and she buried her head in his sweat shirt, thumb in her mouth. He was fairly sure he felt butterfly kisses on his cheek, but he was too angry to acknowledge her attempt at sucking up. Once he got back to the room, a few nurses had gathered outside and were chattering about Grace's escape attempt.

He caught Claire's eyes among them and she smiled briefly, seeing Grace safe in his arms. "There you are, pumpkin! We can't have you running off like that, you might get hurt!"

Grace's thumb stayed in her mouth and she stared at the tolerant nurse blankly.

"You'll excuse us for just a moment, won't you?" Gibbs said, not really asking as he carried the girl towards a family restroom. Kicking the door shut behind him, he flipped the lock with one hand and held Grace tight to his chest with the other. He took a deep breath, then another, then another, willing himself to calm down. Gracie was a mess of tears and green Jello, and as much as he wanted to lay into her, he knew that wouldn't be prudent. Jethro knelt down and set her back on the floor but kept a firm grip on her arm as he used paper towels to clean up the jello incident's after-effects."You wanna tell me what on Earth that was about?"

"I'm sorry." Grace said, her puppy-dog eyes filled with tears. His heart nearly broke, but at the same time, he saw through her penitent act. She would say whatever she thought he wanted to hear right now to get herself out of the deep mess of trouble she was in.

"I didn't ask if you were sorry; I asked what you running off was about."

"That lady was gonna stick me!"

"Yes, she was. So that she could figure out what was wrong and help you feel better." Grace bit her lip and stayed quiet. "But you ran off and caused quite a scene. Why did you do that?"

"I didn't wanna get stucked. It hurts!"

"I know it hurts when they stick you, but it will be over very quickly and then you'll get all better. And I already promised you that I would sit right beside you and hold your hand. Didn't I?" She didn't answer, so he lifted her chin up, forcing her to look at him. "Didn't I?"

"Yes." She whispered, shuffling her feet.

"And I know that you know better than to run off like that."

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"I mean, yes sir."

"Come here." Before she could gather the nerve to struggle, he had tilted her across his knee and he swiftly pulled down her pajama bottoms, revealing her Tigger panties. He brought his hand down firm across her backside and followed it up with more. Grace began to swing her legs with each smack as the fire in her bottom increased, kicking off her soiled pajama bottoms. After thirty smacks, she was crying whole-heartedly and clinging to his leg for dear life. He finished up with one last swat to the top of her thighs and then pulled her up into his arms. She buried her head in his shoulder again and he held her there until she cried herself out. Carefully, he loosened her hold around his neck and pulled her away from him so he could see her face. "Do you think you can go back to the room and be a good girl now?"

"Uh-huh!" She nodded quickly and went to put back on her pajama pants before he stopped her.

"You're a mess, you can't put those pajamas back on. We'll get Alyssa to bring you some more clothes, but for now you can wear the hospital gown in the room."

Grace frowned and crossed her arms tight across her small frame. "But I'm cold."

"Hmm..." Gibbs stood up and stripped down his NIS sweatshirt to the long-sleeved tee shirt underneath. He pulled the sweatshirt down over Grace until her little blonde head popped through. "Now you're nice and warm."

She looked down at the sweatshirt that covered her all the way down to her toes. "Uh, yeah." The look she gave him as she tried to dig her arms through the long sleeves was so adorably perplexed that he couldn't help but laugh. He picked her up again and, settling her onto his hip, kissed her cheek softly. She smiled, long eyelashes concealing her eyes. "I'm still your princess, right, Daddy?"

"Always."

* * *

When Alyssa, Ducky and McGee arrived back at NCIS, the rest of the group had gathered in the bullpen, including Abby, anxiously awaiting news of Grace.

"Hey, Mc-Ew! What are you covered in?" Tony asked as the elevator doors dinged open and Tim and Alyssa stepped out.

"That would be green hospital jello, Tony. Gracie decided to pull a prison break stunt, and it was a bit of a hassle to catch up with her."

"That was an understatment." Alyssa disagreed. "She was a nightmare! I love the kid; honest, I do, but I seriously hope Gibbs gives it to her."

"Eh, she wasn't that bad." McGee said as he wiped a handful of take-out napkins across his shirt and frowned.

"You're kinda McSweaty and a little McGross right now, but no, 'she wasn't that bad'." Alyssa mimed sarcastically. "Anyways, enough about Grace, she'll be fine. I have important news."

"What's that?" Ziva moved forward in her seat, smiling and Abby sat on the corner of Gibbs' empty desk.

"You know that guy I was dating, Mark?"

"You mean that half-naked boy I saw running out of Gibbs' house?" Tony asked.

Alyssa seethed. "Yess, that one."

"I thought you broke up with him?"

"Well, I was going to, but before I ever could, he calls me and breaks up with _me_. At first, I was totally shocked, but I figured it was going to happen anyways, so why's it matter who does it? But then, I came to school the next day and who was on his arm but Miss Pretty Blonde Skank, Heidi."

"Ooooh." Abby and Ziva both voiced their sympathy.

"Exactly! She was just jealous because I caught that exchange student's eye before she did."

"There was an exchange student?" Abby asked, eager for juicy details.

"Mhm, Stavros. And he was yummy! His eyes were like hot espresso that just melts your soul..." Alyssa's voice went dreamy, and she stared of as if in a daze, but quickly snapped back to attention. "But we are not talking about Stavros! Anyways, Heidi was mad that he flirted with me instead of her. Now she acts like I'm last years Prada handbag that she wouldn't be caught dead with. She stole my boyfriend, so I signed up for West Side Story so I could beat her out for Maria's part. I was going to do some Broadway song to get Ms Greene's vote. But today at school, Heidi _tripped _me in the cafe in front of _everyone_. Now, she's definitely going to pay." Her eyes gleamed with the pleasure of planning sweet revenge.

Abby's eyes widened and she looked at Tony and Ziva. "Wow. I forgot what high school drama was like."

"Intense stuff." Tony nodded, rolling his eyes sarcastically.

"Don't make fun, Tony." Alyssa grinned cheekily. "You wouldn't want to be on my bad side. I believe it was Alfred Hitchcock that said, 'Revenge is sweet, and not fattening'."


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm finally feeling better! Thanks to everyone who cared. :D I love you guys! Oh, and if you thought Gracie and Lyssa on meds was funny, you should've seen me on steroids :/ **

Grace was unnaturally quiet for the rest of her duration at the hospital. She seemed to have finally learned her lesson about cooperation. When Gibbs came back from his brief meeting with the doctor, both girls were laying across Grace's hospital bed, and Alyssa was helping Grace with some of her make-up work.

"I talked to the doctors. Turns out, your fever was just your body fighting off the infection. And now that the antibiotics have begun kicking in, I'd say you'll be back to her normal self in a few days."

Grace smiled for the first time in days, and her eyes lit up. "Does that mean I get to go home now?"

"Sure does."

Suddenly, all of Grace's energy came bounding back and she sat up in the hospital bed, swinging her legs over the edge. "I get to go home today, Lyssa!"

"Heck yeah! That's awesome."

"And I can have my sleepover?"

Gibbs tried to swallow the lump in his throat. But he had made her a promise... "Of course. Once you're all better."

"Yay!"

Alyssa laughed. "Like I said before, good luck with that. Oh, hey! Does that mean she can come to my audition tonight?"

"I don't see why not."

"Wicked! You can watch me stomp on Heidi. She's such a bi-" Alyssa started to swear, and quickly changed her mind "-ppidy boppity boo."

"Such a display of civility." Jethro commented.

"Polite society came to a abrupt conclusion when she tripped me in front of my entire class. Now the chick's going down. Anyways, I need to go home and rehearse." She kissed Grace's cheek and stood up to leave.

"Alyssa, wait." She turned around with a questioning expression as Gibbs grabbed her arm. "Just, please, don't do anything stupid."

She smirked. "I can't make any promises."

* * *

Grace's mood improved even more after leaving the hospital, and she was practically giddy with excitement by the time for Alyssa's audition. An entire row was needed to seat all of Alyssa's supporters, and when she came in, she was barely able to hide her nerves.

A mini-skirt clad girl leaned against the left side of the stage, her arm around a tall boy in a letterman's jacket. The girl stiffened immediatly upon seeing Alyssa, and pulled the boy closer to her, looking smug. Alyssa rolled her eyes, less than discreetly.

Abby grabbed Alyssa's arm and whispered into her ear. "Is that Heidi?"

Alyssa nodded in response and rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, that's her."

Abby's green eyes closed to slits, and you could practically see her mind running, coming up with a way to kill the enemy without leaving any evidence.

"Chill, Abbs. Believe me, I've got this." Alyssa smiled and went to mark the sign-in sheet.

Alyssa fidgeted through the first auditions and barely paid enough attention to know when to clap. The male lead was a shoe-in, with only four boys trying out for the part, and then it was time for the Maria auditions. Heidi's name had been the first on the sign-up sheet, and when her name was called, Alyssa left her fidgeting to narrow her gaze at the girl on stage. Heidi's scene from the play was sub-par, but her performance of Miley Cyrus' The Climb had a few standing ovations.

"It wasn't that good." Alyssa muttered to herself as the applause tapered off.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." Gibbs attempted to reassure her, patting her leg.

"Who said I'm worried? I just said her song wasn't that good. Geesh."

The drama teacher, Ms. Greene asked if Heidi was able to cry on cue, and the girl quickly burst into dramatic tears.

"That doesn't even look slightly real." Abby complained.

Tony agreed. "She could use an acting class. But her song was pretty good!"

There was a multi-chorused "Shut up, DiNozzo!" from the aisle.

"Alyssa Tanner, you're up next."

Alyssa stood up as cheering went up from her row of fans. Her cheeks turned pink.

"Break an arm, Alyssa!" Alyssa turned in the middle of the aisle, sending Ziva a confused glance.

"She means 'leg'. Go, Lyssa!" Tony waved her on and Alyssa rushed up onto the stage.

"Alyssa Tanner?" The director asked, tapping a pen against a notepad.

"Yes ma'am." She replied, looking a bit nervous.

"You have a scene from the show prepared? And a song of your own choice?" Alyssa nodded. "Then anytime you're ready, Miss Tanner. The stage is yours."

Alyssa permitted herself a brief smile before sobering to the task at hand. She waved to a stage-hand behind a curtain, and four of her fellow auditioners appeared stage right, and took their places. One laid down on the floor as they set up for the final scene of the play West Side Story, and Alyssa knelt beside him. The two boys at the back of the stage turned, as if to leave before Alyssa stopped them with her first line. The entire scene flew by with heart-wrenching honesty as Alyssa performed the role she seemed born for. What appeared to be authentic tears streamed down her face as she pointed the prop gun at her cast mates and mourned the loss of her love. Each line was delivered with perfect clarity and emotion.

By the end of the scene, both Abby and Tim had teared up, and Tony was clearing his throat in an effort not to cry. Out of the corner of his eye, Gibbs caught sight of a sulking Heidi sitting in the front row, arms crossed across her chest and looking sullen.

When the scene came to a conclusion, the stage cleared to loud applause. Alyssa wiped her eyes, then cooly collected a microphone and took center stage. She brushed her hair back and waited for further directions.

"That was very well done, Miss Tanner." The directors compliment caused Alyssa's eyes to light up as she tried to remained composed. Ms. Greene had delivered no such praise to any of the other students who had auditioned. "And your song?"

Alyssa nodded towards the sound room at the back of the auditorium. "Hit it, Derek." A pop-rock drum beat floated from the speakers and Alyssa smiled, looking completely confident and in her element. She held the microphone with a classic rocker style, and her sequined top glittered in the spotlights. As the guitar riff faded to begin the lyrics, Alyssa winked at Grace.

"The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage  
I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from

She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, Whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, Whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha!

She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling  
And, she thinks I'm psycho  
Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but  
Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go.  
Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school  
So it's up to me.  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity."

Alyssa's stage presence was electric, and more than half the audience was nodding their head in time with the music. Some students were singing along and dancing, cheering her on. She held the microphone with a natural assurance in herself, and it seemed obvious that she belonged singing on stage. Gibbs thought back on all the times he had caught her dancing around in the kitchen listening to headphones. She had just appeared like a normal music-loving teenager, but he was seeing now that she was born for performing in front of an audience.

"She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, Whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, Whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha ha!

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him, but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him, but I always get the last word  
Whoa

She's not a saint and shes not what you think  
She's an actress, Woah  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, Whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge."

The song ended with Alyssa away from center stage, and instead standing directly in front of Heidi. The teen in the audience went pale and sank down into her seat. Her sidekicks on either side looked mortified as Alyssa smirked broadly, dropped her microphone and strided off stage to the noise of a roaring crowd.

* * *

Alyssa was smiling brightly and bouncing in her chair, unable to contain her post-performance high. The next audition's went past quickly, and none compared to hers. The lead role was undoubtedly hers, and she was thrilled beyond belief.

She was further encouraged by her extended family's praise.

"You did great, Lyssa!" "Quite wonderful, dearie. You are an excellent performer." "You totally rocked it!" "Bet Heidi's really ticked off now." "You're a brilliant actress!"

Alyssa couldn't help but giggle girlishly. "Thanks, guys! I'm so happy all you guys could come!" Alyssa began distributing hugs as her fan base trickled towards the exit.

She was exchanging high-fives with Grace when Heidi approached. The blonde girl's eyes narrowed in a cutting glance as she made towards the exit. Her flunkies flanked both sides as she strutted down the aisle like it was a catwalk, glaring at Alyssa as she teetered in her stiletto heels. Suddenly, Heidi's eyes grew large in fear as she tripped in seeming slow-motion. She hit the floor less than gracefully and quickly struggled to pull down her revealing skirt. Heidi's face bloomed pink in embarassment. Her sidekicks stood frozen as their leader wiggled around on the ground, trying to stand up in her treacherous heels without showing more skin.

Gibbs turned to frown at Alyssa, sure that she had tripped her arch-rival as further payback, but Alyssa was out of her seat. In a split second she was kneeling in the aisle beside the fallen teenager and helping her to her feet. Heidi's eyes were wide with disbelief as Alyssa pulled her up from the ground. "You did a really good job up there." Alyssa complimented honestly.

"T-thank you. So did you."

"Thanks." Alyssa nodded and had the decency to look humbled. "I'll see you around sometime, Heidi."

"Sure." Heidi tottered off, trailed by her puppy-like friends.

Gibbs picked up Grace and stood next to his teenage daughter. "That was awfully nice of you, Lyss."

Alyssa shrugged. "Yeah, well, whatever."

"I have to say, I am very proud of both my girls." He said as he looped an arm over Alyssa's shoulders and squeezed Gracie.

"Geesh, Gibbs! I told you, no mushy! It doesn't suit you." Alyssa said as she ducked from under his arm to open the door of the now empty auditorium.

"Right, sorry. No mush. And I suppose it would be too soft of me to offer to take you both for ice cream?"

Grace gasped. "Nuh-uh! No, Daddy, please! Ice cream!"

"But Lyssa said I was mushy..." Grace turned to her sister, lips pouting.

Alyssa rolled her eyes and ducked back to her spot under his arm. "Actually, I think mushy is growing on you..."

**Alyssa's audition song is Better than Revenge by Taylor Swift. I don't own it (Gasp!) and I highly recommend that you buy her cd! Just sayin'.**

**I've written practically this whole thing today, and if I have to look at it anymore I will go crazy, so my review for screw-ups was not so thorough. Sorry if I messed up something major. Let me know and I'll fix it. ****This chapters a bit long too, and kind of Alyssa centric. Review and let me know how you liked it?  
****~Rye**


	9. AN

To my subs: New Story! Flashback/Flashforward. Hope ya'll enjoy!

~Rye


End file.
